1. Scope of the Inventions
This invention refers primarily to Data Communications Systems and more specifically to the electrical interconnections of phone lines to MODEMS and the output interconnections from the MODEMS.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data communications equipment at a central site normally includes many MODEMS connected to electronic circuit equipment. The data communications equipment also receives many pairs of PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) or leased communication lines from the communication line provider (e.g., telephone company). Each of the MODEMS as well as the other equipment must receive electrical power at several direct current voltages. To interconnect all of these pieces of equipment requires many individual power and logic cables. The large number of cables required are made for an expensive system that is difficult to assemble and difficult to maintain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an interconnection system with fewer power cables, individual phone lines, and logic cables.